The Cost of Confusion
by smooshie
Summary: Kagome's growing up...Inuyasha's hardly able to control himself...rated R for future chapters


Another wave of pain ravaged Kagome's lower stomach, almost causing her to completely keel over. Breakfast was over, and she had managed to complete the meal without falling into her plate, but the latest spasm was enough to make up for the past half hour. If the creaking of her chair weren't enough to alert her mother, then the pained grunt that burst from her throat would do it. Sure enough, her glazing eyes met the concern of her mother's only moments later, but the concern was taken over by something...happiness?  
  
"Mom...It won't quit..."  
  
"Hush, now. Kagome, these pains are perfectly natural, especially at your age."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
The pain was starting to ease up, giving her the ability to complete an unbroken sentence, just as it had done earlier the same morning; thankfully, it never seemed to last long.  
  
"You're becoming a woman. These cramps are often signs that your period, let them serve as a warning, not a nuisance."  
  
"I promised Inuyasha that I'd come back today..." A lie. She hadn't promised him a return at all, but she wanted to go back...she needed to go back.  
  
Her mother smiled and nodded, grabbing her hand and encouraging her to stand. "Come with me, there are a few things you'll need."   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
On the other side of the well, everyone was resting in Kaede's village, may it be inside or out. Sango was cleaning Hiraikutso, Miroku was girl watching and keeping Sango company at the same time, Shippo and Kirara were off exploring, and Inuyasha was sulking in the tree. Once again, the hanyou had succeeded in chasing Kagome off to her time, leaving the others confused and angry with him, as usual. Ever the optimist, though, he expected her back anytime. The others were a little unsure. Though she hadn't 'Sat' him, Kagome had looked rather angry, even a little ill, and she had been experiencing pain for most of the day, Inuyasha's attitude only served to make things worse. He had begun to complain that she was always holding her stomach and slowing them down, and Kagome, being the person she was, defended herself. The complaints quickly exploded into a huge argument, and she announced her departure only moments after. She definitely needed rest. Only two days had passed since then, but they had seemed to drag on endlessly, eventually leaving the group with nothing to do except sit around.  
Inuyasha noticed Kagome's return first, though he pretended to ignore it, but the others quickly became alert as she greeted a gleeful Shippo and waved pleasantly to Sango and Miroku. Innocently, she looked around for Inuyasha, ended her search futilely, only to find that he was staring at her from a well-hidden branch. His nose twitched angrily as the wind turned to meet him, and he nearly fell out of the tree. What the hell was that?! Kagome smelled different...and the smell acted as a magnet to his nose and body. Surely it couldn't be coming from her... Leaping from his leafy sanctuary, he fell to his knees in front of her, pushing his face onto her lower abdomen, and inhaled deeply. He snuffled slightly, moving her shirt up to clear the scent, continuing his scented interrogation. News flash: everyone was watching.  
"INUYASHA!"  
Her eyes wide, Kagome grabbed his hair in an attempt to pull him away, hoping that the others wouldn't see. Unfortunately, they had all gathered around to watch the spectacle, and were too busy laughing to do anything to help. Shippo finally leapt from Kagome's shoulder and landed on Inuyasha's head, just in time for him to experience the power of the hanyou's rosary necklace. The bewildered girl leapt back, avoiding her own attack.  
"Inuyasha, SIT!"  
  
The unexpecting half-demon flew to the ground face-first, giving a pained scream when his nose met the solid earth. At that, everyone except Kagome burst into hysterical laughter, leaving Kagome to continue backing away, unsure of what to do or what to say. When Inuyasha could stand again, the wind no longer faced him; he had regained his composure, and was finally able to think clearly.  
  
What did I just do? Why couldn't I control myself? Is it because she smells like...heat?  
  
That's exactly what it was, and the smell seemed to draw out his youkai, making it almost impossible to use any amount of self-control. The weight at his hip served as a reminder that his only control laid within the sheath, and Tetsusaiga could not be lost.  
  
With that thought in mind, he turned his attention away from the gaping hole in the ground, facing Kagome again. Oh, God. He winced at the stare she was giving him, almost expecting another painful trip into dirt- Ville, but she kept silent, and Shippo's sniggering was all that could be heard. Miroku and Sango knew perfectly well that it was sin to laugh at Inuyasha, and the kitsune was definitely pushing it. Sango snatched up the youth and walked away, Miroku following suit, leaving the remaining two alone.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha, confused at his actions and her own. His touch hadn't been unpleasant, she had rather enjoyed it, but to her dismay the small crowd had made her nervous and she had lied about her displeasure. For some reason, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo knowing that she had .desires for Inuyasha seemed like a bad thing; they just couldn't find out.  
  
The two continued staring at each other for what felt like an eternity, neither sure of what to say.  
  
"Sorry.I just." Inuyasha's voice broke as he cut off the sentence and tore his eyes from her face. Why in the seven hells did she have to smell so good? If it wasn't for her scent, nothing would have happened and they wouldn't be in such an awkward predicament. Kagome, stunned at his apology, put her backpack down and looked away, remaining silent. 


End file.
